MY BEST FRIENDS WEDDING
by acutebrunnet
Summary: IT HAD BEEN A YEAR WHEN A CERTAIN WWE DIVA QUIT AND LEFT THE LOVE OF HER LIFE.AND NOW THAT HER BEST FRIENDS WEDDING IS COMING UP AND DRAMA AND OLD FLAMES UNFOLD THERE...MELINA,JOHN,MARIA,JEFF,AND OTHERS.oh yeah it's not like the movie!
1. She's back

HI I'm back and I really like this story

**HI I'm back and I really like this story. Oh and it changes p.o.v's .MH Maria MMelina **

Melina pov

It had been a year since I quit the WWE. I left John Cena the love of my life, which was one of the hardest things I had ever done. I loved Cena so much and I didn't want to leave him but I couldn't marry him after what he did with Candice Michelle. Maria's wedding was coming up and I had to go to Cameron, N.C. for the wedding. I was jogging when my cell phone went off.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey Melina it's maria," she said.

"Hey what's up?".

"Nothing I just wanted to ask you if you could come down earlier than next week for the wedding?" asked maria.

"Sure is everything okay?" .I told her

"Yeah –well kinda I really want you to be there with me because I'm kinda nervous being around Jeff's family. Plus I just want to make sure that the dress fits and looks okay and then we can hang out a little," she said.

'Okay ,sweetie" I told her. I hung upped and finished my jog. I grabbed a plane down to Cameron, N.C. to see maria . I took a taxi to her house. I knocked. Maria answered.

" Melina," she screamed.

"Hey," I said.

"Come in".

I walked in and we sat down on the couch.

"Wow nice house." I told her.

"Thanks its Jeff's and matt's parent's house." she said. I nodded my head.

"So can I ask if you have talked to john at all?" (mh)

"He's tried calling but I have ignored him."(m)

"Yeah can I ask you what you saw that day when you found out?"(mh)

"Yeah ria, I'll tell you what I saw I saw my future husband tongue kissing Candice ,and when I went in there they didn't stop I got frustrated and started screaming at him and her I wanted to beat the living hell out of her ."I answered getting a bit terry eyed.

"Oh mina….I feel sorry for what happened you two were like glue! Said maria.

"It's ok ."I told her.

"Well you know he is going to be at the wedding right?" Maria told me.

"I know and I promise I won't do anything to ruin your wedding day, after all you're my best friend and I'm also the made of honor." I told maria.

"I know you won't," she said with a smile soo bright.

"So can I ask how he has been?"

"Okay I guess, little depressed" she said.

I shook my head. Maria looked at her watch. "Oh crap we have to go," she said.

"Where to?" I asked.

"To the dress fitting," said maria .

"Oh right so before we go can I ask what color my dress is?"

"It's a soft pink." Maria said .

I nodded. We got in her car and drove to the bridal shop. Maria tried her dress on.

"Wow Maria it's more beautiful than I remember," I told her .

"Thanks you think jeff will like it?" Maria asked me.

"Yeah he will love it," I said. Maria smiled.

"Okay I'm going to change and your going to try yours," she said.

She changed and then I went in to the room to try the dress on.

"Hurry up Melina."(**right know it's going to be maria talking to jeff and john**)

Maria saw Jeff and John walk in. She smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey babe," she said.

"Hey is she here?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah she's trying on her dress," said maria.

"Who are you talking about?" asked John Cena. Maria and jeff looked at him.(**done with there part**)

I stepped out of the room. "Hey maria what do you think?" I asked. I looked up to see John Cena.

"Melina," he said with a look of happiness rising in his eyes.

"John," I said.

"You look …..nice," he said.

"Um thanks," I said.

Maria walked up to Me. "Perfect fit mina," said maria .

"Um yeah I'm going to go change out of it," I told her wanting to get out of the embarrassing situation. I walked back in to the room and changed.

(**Again talking between john and jeff and maria .**)

"You two," said John.

"What?" asked maria.

"Melina?" he asked.

"Oh come on John she's Maria's maid of honor," said Jeff. (**done**)I came back out. There was an awkward silence.

"Well babe we have to go get ready for our match tonight," said Jeff.

"Okay I'll see you later tonight," she said.

"Come on John," he said.

"Okay um bye Melina nice seeing you," he said.

"Bye," I said. They walked out. "I need air," I said. I sat down.

"You did so great better then I thought you would do," said Maria.

"I forgot it was Monday," she said.

"So you want to come to the arena with me?" asked Maria. I thought to myself a little while. Did I really want to go back there?

"Come on Melina it will be fun," she said.

"Okay I'll go just for you," I said.

Maria got excited. I just thought to myself again. This was going to be bad I could feel it in MY gut. I sighed, I was going back to the one place I thought I would never see again.

**Hope you liked it !!**


	2. Two times the trouble

As we both got in to marias car I started to laugh uncontrollably

**Hey guys this chapter is up hope you guys like it!!Thanks read and review!!**

As we both got in to Marias car I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Mina what's wrong with you?" Maria asked me and then she started to laugh along with me.

"Nothing ria, it's just that I can't believe I'm going back to the place I wanted to leave." I said still laughing maria had know stopped.

"Oh sweetie is that why your laughing I mean I should've know better since EVERYTIME your nervous or scared about what's going to happen ,you start to laugh."

"Oh ria you know me too well." I told her since know I had stopped laughing.

"Yeah I do mina." She told me.

"So ria are we there yet ?"I asked.

"Yeah mina were here…"She said and I was astonished by the site.

"Wow,"that wasa all I could say as we got out of the car and went backstage. I really didn't want to be close to thee ring but yet it felt like home. I missed the feeling of leaving the ring all sweaty and glad that you had won the match .

"Oh mina came here ."She said as a BIG security guy was looking at me .

"OK mina they won't let you talk to the superstars and be with jeff and I unless you were this , "maria said as the BIG security guy gave me the V.I.P "special" pass around my neck.

"Ok"I told her "now were are we going?"

"well I need to find jeff before the match and _you_ missy need to find your _boyfriend _john …."Maria said but I knew that someone that she didn't want to be here was here and was behind me .

"…Ok….. maria ."I told her .

"Ahhem," came the voice of the annoying Liz. Liz was Autumns best friend, Autumn was also Jeff's sister.

"So..your back with john cena ?"Liz asked me .I didn't know what to say .I wasn't back with john .As a matter of fact john will probably be mad at me since I was about to tell liz the truth.

"Actually , Liz (maria then nudged me in the ribs )Yes were back together. "I told her .

"Got a problem?? "Maria said.

"No no I don't maria."Liz told her then autumn spoke .

"Well maria and melina we were just here because my mom told me to keep an eye on you two."Autumn told maria .I couldn't believe they were just implying that maria was going to _cheat _on jeff with someone else.

"Oh autumn you have nothing better to do then to imply that Maria might cheat on jeff hu?"I told her since I saw maria getting sad from the previous comment.

"Well who knows she might have been doing that ."Liz said .I was getting mad at both of them .I wanted to beat Liz and Autumn to the ground.

"Melina I think we should go know…"Maria said .

"Ok ria I'll go BUT if you two follow us then I'm going to have to "Extreme Makeover" both of you." (_extreme makeover is one of Melina's signature moves_)

**Hope you like this chapter :P .Read and review!! Sorry if it's too short!**


	3. HE STILL LIKES ME

Hi well i hope you like the part that i added

**Hi well i hope you like the part that i added...the part were their are (...)**

**means that someone else is talking.**

**I'm adding a co-writter to this story and it's going to be Shocking Pink!!If your reading this then please PM me about your ideas!! **

"Melina thanks for standing up for me.."Maria said .

"No biggy that's what friends are for right?" I told her .

"Yeah ...melina what time is it?"

"I don't know let me check...it's nine o'clock ."

"Nine?Oh shoot!!Come on mina."

"Why?"

"We need to interfere in jeff and johns match against umaga and john Morrison."

"What but I'm not a wwe diva anymore ria."I told her with a weird feeling .

"I know but I kinda told jeff after I called you (chapter1)that you were coming and he thought you and I could interfere in the match Mr. McMahon had made (_match was given to them about 4 days before melina had arrived_) and he kinda told Mr. McMahon and Mr. McMahon thought it was a great idea."

"Ria are you insane I can't do a comeback tonight!!"

"You have to..."Maria said.

"No I don't!!"

"Please mina if you don't go then that means _Candice _will have to come with me instead."

"Ugh ria the stuff I do for you ..."

"and john cena." She finished.

"What I wasn't going to day that." I told her .

"I know but you were thinking it ..."She said so reassuring stayed silent for a minute .

"Your right I'm still in love with him."

"Awwww don't worry sweetie he loves you too." Maria said and the look on her face meant that she wasn't supposed to say anything.

"I-I- mean..."Maria said.

"He's still in love with me?"

"UmmmYes but i wasn't supposed to tell you that because jeff kinda spilled it out to me and i just spilled it out to you..."

"Ahhhhhhh.."I screamed I couldn't believe that john was still in love with me.

"Ok mina so we really have to go know!!" Maria said.

"Ok ria..."I said as we both took off running to the ring .

...

"Oh My Gosh JR is that melina!! "Jerry "the king "Lawler said.

"I believe so Jerry and look maria and melina are helping jeff hardy and john cena"JR said .

...

I felt a sudden feeling of happiness .I was back in the ring .Kicking ass and looking good doing it .

"John watch out !!"I yelled at john cena because behind him was umaga with a steel folding chair. He ducked and graved the chair and hit him in the head with it .

The match was a No DQ match so anything or anyone could interfere.

I looked around and maria was helping up jeff and sneaking up on them was john morisson.I ran to him and gave him a low blow. It worked because he fell to the ground and jeff had gotten up to his feet and was helping john with umaga. The match went on great .John and Jeff won and maria gave jeff a sweet kiss.John and I stood awkwardly until he graved me and gave me a kiss.The kiss was filled with passion and our desires for each other. We didn't even break our kiss for air. We both didn't realize that the whole worlds eyes were on us. I broke the kiss and stared at him.I gave him a hug until I heard the annoying entrance theme of Candice Michelle "What Love Is".

**Ohh whats going to happen between melina and john??what does Candice want? GO ahead and Review please!! **


	4. OLD FRIENDS

Yep another chapter hope you like it and in this chapter there is not that much drama

**Yep another chapter hope you like it and in this chapter there is not that much drama .**

"Melina sweaty good to have you back." Candice michelle said. I stepped away from john. I looked at Candice .Then as she was about to speak the whole roster that was once backstage was know running to me. I saw Mickie James and immediately went to hug her. I missed a lot of people from WWE but I missed mickie a lot more than those other people. Mickie ,maria and I were best friends when we were on raw but then all of the DRAMA that happened broke us up but before I left we all stayed in touch occasionally going out to dinner and stuff.

"Sorry to end the love fest but melina you aren't a wwe diva anymore soo...security can you please come and get this fan."

As soon as Candice said there were two big guys and they were making there way down to the ring.

"NO Candice she's not a fan and you know it."Mr. McMahon came out and was defending me.

"Security ...boys...stop she's allowed to be here."As Mr. McMahon said that the two big guys stopped and made their way down to Mr. McMahon. For the very first time the crowd was cheering on MR. McMahon.

"Melina good to see you again ." Mr. McMahon said and then left .

"Melina I'm sorry for what I did." John told me .

"Umm..John I think I'm going to let it pass because I think that that kiss was something we both needed." I told him and gave him my signature smile. I turned around and saw the whole roster looking at us.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing." was what I heard from the whole room.

"Melina god melina I missed you sooooo much ." Mickie said.

"I did too melina the women's division hasn't been the same without you." The heart break kid Shawn Michaels told me .

"Glad to hear it Shawn."

"So mickie your coming to the wedding right?" Maria said.

"Yes of course."mickie said .

"Melina what time is it?"Maria asked me .

"Oh my gosh ria you need to buy yourself a watch." I told her as I digged trough my pockets to find my cell phone.

"It's ten ria."I told her.

"Oh it is then melina we still have time." She said.

"Time for what?"I told her hoping it wasn't another dress fitting.

"You get to come with me so we can taste the cake." Maria said.

"Ria really ..at ten o'clock please can't we do it tomorrow and this time can mickie come?" I told Maria because I was tired and I wanted mickie to come with us like old times.

"Great Idea mina ,mickie can come."She said.

"Yay so tomorrow right?"I told her .

"Yes mina let me tell mickie."She said as she went to find mickie james.

"Melina can I ask you something." John said.

"Sure john what is it?"

"Were are you staying at."He asked me. I was also wondering that .Maybe a hotel.

"I think im going to stay at a hotel."I told him.

"A HOTEL?" Maria came back and told me .

"No you're not staying at a hotel you can stay with me."

"Ria I don't want to intrude ...plus your staying with jeff and his family." I said all knowingly.

"Well I don't think they have another room but you can sleep in my room."

"Ok RIA whatever you say but I'm sleeping in your couch." I laughed because one time when we were rooming together their was only one bed and when we finally decided to go to sleep she kept hitting me and kicking me .So I couldn't really sleep that well with her ,and every five minutes of kicking and punching.

"Ok I'm fine with that." She said laughing a bit .

"Jeff melina is going to stay with us ok."maria asked her soon to be husband.

"Uhh we should've asked my parents first...but yeah she can stay with us."

"Yay melina we are going to have fun! Sometimes I get lonely because jeff goes on the road with john and everyone else."

"Oh so that means were going to be alone with autumn and Liz oh yeah let's not forget her mom." I told her because I'm thinking that I'm not going to be welcomed in the hardy house.

"Well...yeah they officially hate you." She said wanting to cry again.

"Ria don't cry I don't really care if they don't like me ..I just want you to be happy with jeff."

"I know and I want to be happy too but if they don't like you and your like my sister mina."

"Ahh ria I'm sorry I was just trying to protect you from them and the things they said." We both were letting tears fall free. A crowd was now gathering .So jeff and john took us away from them I said bye to everyone still crying and so did maria.

"Melina, Maria bye see you guys tomorrow." John cena said.

" Bye john." We both said. Then we both got in the car and jeff took us to the house. We didn't have to explain anything because we both went straight to bed(or couch for me).

**Hey guys hope you liked it !!REVIEWS make me happy soo please review!!**


	5. Cake Disaster? Part 1

**I know I haven't been on or updated in a while so here it is! Still Melina's pov. **

"Maria wake up!!"I screamed at my best friend.

"No.." She said.  
"Come on we have to go and taste cake,mickie's already down stairs and Autumn and Liz are gaining up on her.."

"What!!!" She said and shot off of bed as fast as lighting.

"I'm joking….just get dressed, but mickie is down there."

"Ugh..fine."She said and went to the rest room and took a shower and we headed downstairs.  
"OK!!!WHAT IS UP WITH YOU LIZ!STOP STARING AT ME!!!"We heard mickie saw that Liz was looking at what mickie was wearing.  
"Woah,What's going on??"Maria asked just scoffed and smirked.  
"Nothing..and maria stop bringing your slutty friends over."Liz said with a sly look.

"This isn't your house Liz!" Maria said. Liz stayed quiet. Autumn left the room and a minute later so did Liz.

"I fucking hate liz!"Mickie said.I stared at her.  
"Ria can we go now??"I asked her .

"Yeah let's go."She all made our way outside and got into ria's black and pink mustang convertible.(Look on my the picture.)Once we stopped I got off of the car and we made our way to the cake place.

"Ohh get that one."Mickie to a what looked to be a chocolate flavored cake.

"Uh..ok..let's taste it first."

"Ria what's wrong??"

"Nothing..mina,micks."She said and turned to ask the lady for samples of their best cell phone rand so I answered it.

"Hello??"

"Melina..hey were are yall at??"

"Umm were at the cake place..look jeff I don't know were your at but you should try to make it…ria's looking down."

"Ok thanks melina fore telling me. I'm going to leave the gym and tell Vince I need to be with Ria."  
"Ok..goodluck bye."

"Bye."He said and I hanged and Maria were already tasting cakes.  
"Mina come here this one's good!"Mickie said and I went over to her.

Hope** you like it.I will update soon.**


End file.
